The Way I Loved You
by taylor-is-my-love
Summary: So Renesemee is 16 and she and Jacob are in love. But what happens when Jacob imprints on someone else? Who will he choose? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Way I Loved You

"Happy Birthday to Renesmee… Happy Birthday to yoooou!" Everyone sang as Renesmee blew out the candles that said '16'. She smiled and gave a small squeal as Jacob came up behind her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, babe," he said, smiling into her neck. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up so she could reach his lips. She put her lips on his and he kissed back, leaning onto her so that she bent backwards.

"Um, ok. That's enough," Edward said tensing up.

"Uncomfortable for you, Edward?" Jacob teased. Renesmee gave a smile and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Dad. I mean, he has imprinted on me. We're going to be together either way," she said, turning towards Jacob and giving him another kiss.

"I don't care who's imprinted on whom. Just because you are old enough to date him, doesn't mean you have to make out in front of us," Bella said as she appeared next to Edward. Even though Jacob loved Renesmee, he still got taken aback at Bella's beauty. Every time he looked at her, he had to catch his breath.

"Yes ma'am," Jacob said as he set Nessie next to him.

"So Birthday Girl," Bella said before appearing right next to Nessie. "What do you want to do for the rest of today? We can do whatever you want," she said with a motherly smile.

"Well," she said, hesitating. She stepped forward and placed her hand onto Bella's cheek.

"Oh," Bella said as Renesmee looked down, embarrassed.

"What did you see?" Edward asked suspicious.

"Nothing. She's just like how we were," Bella said with a smile. "You know, when I was human?" she elbowed Edward in the side.

"Which part? Before, or after we got married?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"We aren't going to have sex!" Renesmee shouted loudly. Edward shifted uncomfortably at the word like it was poison. "I just…wanted to spend some time with Jacob," she said looking at the room. "Alone…Now." Everyone nodded and quietly got up and departed the living room. Just as Edward was about to protest, Bella grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Remember Wolf, I know what you're thinking," Edward threatened as he left.

"You know what _everyone_ is thinking," Jacob replied rolling his eyes.

"Come on," Nessie whispered to Jacob. "Let's go to my room."

Since Bella, Edward, and Nessie spent most of their time at the Cullen mansion, Nessie had her own room here. Nessie pulled Jacob up to the top flight of the house and they entered her room. As soon as the door was closed, Jacob's lips came crashing down on hers. Her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. She entwined her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They moved their heads this way and that, but never lost the intensity of the kiss. Nessie pulled Jacob onto the small bed and lay on top of him. He slid his hands to the edge of her shirt and pulled her shirt up so that he could feel her cold skin. Nessie groaned and kissed him deeper. He massaged the small part of skin he was touching with his hands. Nessie ran one of her hands through his hair and messed it up, while the other hand danced on his chest. They continued kissing passionately, not distracted by anything. The only thing on their minds was each other.

Not only was this Nessie's 16th birthday, but their 1 year anniversary. 2 years ago, they told Nessie that Jacob imprinted on her. After a year, they started dating on her birthday, since she couldn't date until she was 15. They were attached to the hip ever since then. They were truly in love. Well, for a vampire and a werewolf at least. When they were done…expressing their love, Jacob wrapped his arms around her and they just sat and talked. Eventually, Jacob fell asleep on the bed and Nessie just sat there and stroked his hair as he slept. She hummed songs and laughed when he occasionally let out a small snore. She sighed and realized how lucky she was; she had met her 'True Love' as soon as she was born. She grew up with him and they became friends. It was perfect when she found out that he imprinted on her, because she had a crush on him since she was 12. She reminisced on memories of them and thought of the ones they would have in the future.

As she sat there, the doorbell rang. Jacob shot up and mumbled something incoherent. "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep," Nessie managed to decipher.

She chuckled, "It's ok." The doorbell rang again and Nessie groaned. "I guess _I'm_ gonna have to answer it. She ran downstairs with Jacob behind her. She saw everybody standing by the door. "Um, you guys gonna answer it?"

"Um," Jasper managed to get out.

Nessie rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

"Nessie, wait!" Alice called. "It's a human!"

But Nessie had already opened the door. It was thundering outside and on the porch stood a dark-hooded figure.

"Um…," the figure said.

"Wait, come in," Nessie said.

"Renesmee!" Rosalie hissed at her. As soon as the person entered, everyone except Jacob stiffened. This was a new, unfamiliar scent. Nessie could taste the venom making it's way up her throat into her mouth.

"Pardon them," Jacob said, breaking the dead silence. "They don't get out much," he smiled. "Hi," he stuck out his hand, "I'm Jacob."

"Amy," The girl whispered as she grabbed his hand. Esme must've come to her sense since she walked forward and smiled warmly. "Hi. I'm Esme."

"Hi," the girl whispered. "Um, I don't mean to intrude. But I was walking and it started raining and I was wondering if I could stay until it cleared up."

Rosalie glowered in her corner and right as she was about to say something, Emmet pulled her back. "No, babe," he said to her. "Leave it alone."

"Of course," Esme smiled. "Oh, you must be freezing in that wet jacket. Why don't you take it off? And I'll get some food for you in the kitchen."

"Thank you so much," Amy replied thankfully. "I promise, I'll leave once it clears up."

"It's no trouble dear," Esme said, then turned on her heel and walked towards the kitchen. Amy looked around awkwardly and Carlisle jumped up and walked up to her.

"I'm sorry. I should introduce you to everyone. I'm Carlisle. And this is Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee."

"Hi," everyone said.

"Jacob, Nessie? Can you show Amy here to her room?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure," Nessie smiled. "Come on." Amy pulled on her bag and ascended the stairs behind Jacob and Nessie. Once she was gone, everyone downstairs let out a breath.

"You all are crazy letting a _human_ into our house! Crazy!" Rose said before storming off. Emmet sighed and followed her out of the room.

"Here's where you can stay," Nessie said as she opened the door to an open room. As she was walking out, she stopped in front of Jacob. "Talk to her for a while," she whispered, "I can't take her scent. I'll be back in a while." She gave him a quick kiss and turned around. Jacob looked back at the girl and saw her take off her jacket. When she pulled her hood down, her brown, curly hair fell down and laid a few inches below her shoulder. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and she had an oval face. Beneath her jacket was a short-sleeve navy blue shirt. She was tall and lean; proportioned well. Her skin was slightly tanned and her cheeks had a hint of natural pink in them.

In short, she was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hi! I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. I write my stories in intervals and I wasn't sure if I should end this chapter here or if I should write more. But I decided that you guys have waited long enough! So alas, here is the long awaited chapter.....two. ha.

Chapter 2

Jacob put his hand on the back of his neck and tilted his head to the side. What was he supposed to say? _Hi. Oh, by the way, you're in a house of vampires?_

"So why were you out in the rain?" …That worked.

Amy turned around, surprised someone was still there. "Oh. Um, I was just…you know…out," she said with a weak chuckle. She turned around quickly and messed with the zipper on her bag. She hated lying to these strangers who had taken her in. It seemed so…ungrateful.

"So you're from around here then?" Jacob said taking a few steps into the room.

Amy closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Uh, no. Actually I live a few miles from here."

Jacob paused and was confused. Who walked miles in the rain…for nothing? "Oh. So how old are you?"

"18," she replied softly. Jacob nodded and looked down at her open bag. He saw what looked like very expensive dinner-ware stuffed inside. His eyes widened and he looked up at her. She was staring out the window, not paying attention. _Why does she have that in her bag? Did she…steal it?_ He cleared his throat and she looked down. She realized her bag was open and frantically closed it. She sat down on the bed and made a _squish_ noise. She groaned and stood up and saw the bed now had a wet circle on it. She looked down and it seemed like she was on the verge of tears, but not from the now wet bed.

"Um, excuse me," she said as she grabbed an extra pair of clothes she put out. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. A light shone from under the door and Jacob sighed. He couldn't put his finger on her. She was so…different. Then he began to eye her bag longingly, wanting to look inside at the expensive China. Curious, Jacob made sure the door was closed and he walked to her bag. _Zzzzzzip._ He opened her bag and as soon as he did the door opened quietly. Renesmee poked her head in and tilted her head quizzically. She looked down and opened her mouth in disbelief.

"Jacob Black!" She yelled in a whisper. "Leave her stuff alone!" She walked into the room and slapped Jacob's hands.

"No, you don't understand! I think she stole stuff and it's in here!" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

"And how do you know?"

"Because I saw it!"

Renesmee sighed, "How do you know it's _stolen_ I mean."

"It looks way too expensive to just be shoved in a backpack for no reason. Here, let me show you…," Jacob reached down for the bag and she slapped his hands off again.

"No. It's an invasion of privacy. You're just paranoid."

"No! Really! There's something about this girl…," his eyes looked to the bathroom door. Nessie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "I think she stole this. She said she lives miles from here…Who walks in the rain for miles?? I think she's up to something," Jacob said his words fast and almost incoherent.

There was silence for a minute. "Are you done yet?" she said with raised eyebrows. The bathroom door opened and they both looked over at it.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Amy asked softly.

"Not at all," Renesmee smiled radiantly. "I was just coming up here to tell you that Esme has food for you downstairs."

"Oh. Ok." She set her wet clothes on the bathroom counter and slipped out of the door.

"Follow me," she said turning around.

Jacob leaned down and whispered in Nessie's ear. "I'll keep an eye on her for you." Nessie groaned and punched his shoulder. Amy eyed them curiously, but followed them down the grand staircase. Watching this family intrigued her to the fullest. They all were so gorgeous; Renesmee with her long, flowing, blonde hair, gracefully walking down the steps. She envied all of them for their beauty; it was like they were models. Even Jacob- who obviously wasn't related to them- was gorgeous. Maybe he just spent so much time with them, the beauty rubbed off on him. She laughed quietly to herself as she tried to imagine herself being as beautiful as them. When she thought she reached the last step, she took a bigger stride. Obviously _not_ being on the last step, she fell forward towards the tiled floor. Her eyes widened as she got closer, but then she stopped. Someone wrapped their arms around her and she was hanging a foot from the ground. She looked up and saw Jacob. "You okay?" he smirked.

"Uh, yeah." Jacob was burning up. His arms felt like they were on fire to her. She steadied herself and then looked up at him. "Thanks. Um, are you sick? You seem really hot…body temperature-wise," she said correcting herself. Jacob looked at Renesmee out of the corner of his eyes.

"Um, no. Maybe. I feel fine, but uh, maybe I should get that checked out," he said and then pushed past her towards the kitchen. Afraid she said something wrong, Amy opened her mouth to apologize. But Renesmee put her hands on her shoulder, "Don't worry about him. He's so moody." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure he apologizes." But before Amy could say it wasn't necessary, Renesmee walked past her and into the kitchen. Amy stood there trying to figure out what exactly had just happened.

A minute later Renesmee popped her head out of the kitchen and asked, "You coming?"

"Uh, yeah," Amy smiled and walked into the kitchen.

**A/N: **So...? What do ya think? Leave a review and let me know. I'm hoping the chapters will become longer and more...interesting. And I promise to try to get the next chapter up faster!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

A/N: Hey guys! Woooowww…. You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating since May! I feel terrible… Now I'm not going to make excuses and say that I was really busy and I never had the time. Honestly, I had a bunch of time. But I lost inspiration for this story and decided to just give up on it. But today I got back on and read it over and now I'm starting to get that inspiration back! I'm going try to write some today, but I need to plan a little more on my story. I know what's going to happen next, but I need to figure out how to get there. Now, I'm not promising anything, but I HOPE that I get something up by the end of this week… it all depends on how much free time I have which varies a lot this school year. But don't worry, I'm still thinking about you guys! Once again, I am VEERRRYYYYY sorry for abandoning this story!

Thanks you guys!


End file.
